Shortly Reunited
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: "Do you know of the organization called the Kids Next Door?" "Yeah, aren't they the ones that tried to cut off all our coffee supply? Cruddy kids. I can't hardly wake up without a cup of the joe!" "Well, they do this thing called decommissioning when a kid turns thirteen." Wally4/Kuki3 Mention of Hoagie2/Abby5.


**Author's Note: **I was inspired by LittlePlagueSpirit's "I Like It Rough" to write this. Thank you, LittlePlagueSpirit. You're a wonderful author. :

**Disclaimer:** I own not Codename: Kids Next Door or any of it's characters. :)

* * *

Twenty-six year old Kuki Sanban laid on her bedroom floor with her eyes closed and her heart thudding wildly in her chest as she tried not to cry. "Seth!" She called weakly. "I need to go to the hospital!" She opened her eyes and they instantly connected to shiny black buttons underneath something in her closet.

She crawled forward with her good arm, she had great reason to believe her other was dislocated, and reached for the area with the buttons. She grabbed something that was in a U-shape and pulled. It was a Rainbow-Monkey! Her eyes went wide. What was she doing with a Rainbow-Monkey in her closet. Had she even ever liked the things?

"Kuki!" She jumped and turned her head to look up at the blond man. "You look like you need to go to the hospital." Kuki nodded and swallowed. "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs and hit the wall."

Seth smirked. "Good." He picked her up and carried her to the car, setting her in the passenger seat. She turned her head as they drove away to watch the apartment houses fade. Wally, her neighbor across the hall, was standing at the trashcans watching them go with sadness on his face.

~!~

The next morning, Kuki was making her way down the stairs with the trash to put it out for trash-day. Wally ran up behind her. "Kuki."

"Oh, hi Wally!"

"Do you need any... Any help, maybe?" He stuttered, taking the trash bags anyways.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great!" She followed him out to the trashcans. "Can I tell you something in confidence, Wally?" She whispered, holding the lid as the orange hoodie clad man put her trash away.

"Yeah, urgh. Sure, Kuki." He grunted as he lifted a particularly heavy trash bag.

"I found a Rainbow-Monkey in my closet yesterday." She whispered like it was a sin to even speak of the stuffed animals.

"You liked those cruddy things when you were little?" Wally asked, rubbing his upper arms.

"I guess so." Kuki giggled loudly.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "Do you want to come up to my apartment for a cup of coffee?" Wally finally asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Kuki smiled and wrapped Wally in a hug. "That sounds nice."

~!~

"You know, Wally? Something about you makes me feel safe." Kuki confessed, looking down into the dark liquid in her cup.

"Maybe it's 'cause I don't beat you." Wally said, bluntly from across the table.

"I fell down the stairs, Wally. That's what happened." Kuki said, trying to withdraw herself.

Wally reached forward and touched the knuckle shaped bruises on her cheek. "Stairs couldn't make a mark like that."

"Wally, don't do anything about it." Kuki said quietly. "I shouldn't even be over here. If Seth found out-"

Wally cut Kuki off. "I think we knew each other when we were little."

Kuki shook her head. "I don't remember you."

"I don't remember anything." Wally answered.

"Neither do I." Kuki repeated. "I've been doing some research." She said quickly. "Do you know of the organization called the Kids Next Door?"

"Yeah, aren't they the ones that tried to cut off all our coffee supply a few years back?" Kuki nodded. "Cruddy kids. I can't hardly wake up without a cup of the joe!"

"Well, they do this thing called decommissioning when a kid turns thirteen."

"That's when my memories start."

"Mine too. My thirteenth birthday party. There weren't too many people there. I couldn't think of anyone to invite."

"I just remember static and then walking out into a huge room filled with people. Some of the kids were even crying."

Wally leaned forward. "I don't know how to explain this dumb feeling, Kuki, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. That I've even somewhat liked you my whole life."

"Wally, don't." Kuki whispered as he took her face in his hands. Their lips met and something burst within Kuki's heart, making her gasp.

"Kuki!" She gasped again and turned and looked at Seth, she was frozen like a deer in the headlights.

Wally made a karate noise and jumped from his chair, soaring over Kuki and kicking Seth in the face. "Quickly, Kuki." Wally said, standing and breathing hard. "Let's run away while he's out."

"Okay, Wally." She stood and ran over to her own apartment, while Wally ran back into his own. He left a smallish wad of cash, with a note, to pay the rent and packed his belongings. Kuki packed everything she could into a suitcase and grabbed up the Rainbow-Monkey. She ran out and met Wally at his car. She threw her stuff in the back and sat down, buckling herself in. She turned to look at Wally, but he was frozen, holding a Rainbow-Monkey in his own hands, the same colour of the one in Kuki's. He was staring down at the bottom of its foot. Kuki turned it over and gasped. In messy handwriting that had never been hers, was the name, "Wally." She reached and turned Wally's Rainbow-Monkey's foot over, in her own childish handwriting, was her name.

"Wally we need to go, C'mon." Wally finally shook himself from his trance and sat down, pulling out of the driveway a bit too fast.

He was speeding down main street when Kuki screamed, "Stop!"

He pulled over and followed her eyes to the giant tree house in an empty lot. "Was..." Wally asked. "Was that our home when we were Kids Next Door Operatives?"

"I think so." Their speedy mood was gone as they stared at their Tree House that wasn't theirs anymore. "Should we find our other sector members?"

"Where would we start?" Wally asked.

Kuki turned away from the giant tree and watched as a bald man drove slowly by, staring at the tree with the same mesmerized look that Kuki and Wally were. Another car drove by and stopped, a black woman and a large man with her, staring at the tree house too. Kuki got out and stood on the side walk. Soon, everyone else followed. They stood on the Side walk staring up at the tree, the bald man, the large man, Kuki, Wally, and then the black woman. "Abby feels like she knows this place." The black woman said.

"Nigel does too."

"Hoagie seconds,"

"Wally does too."

"I do five." Kuki whispered.

The five of them turned and looked at each other.

"Who are we?" The woman that had called herself Abby asked.

All five of them shook their heads somberly, and went their separate ways.


End file.
